


Ideales

by UserWithNoName



Series: Historias para Gravity Rush 3, si lo estrenan algún día. [2]
Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: Character Development, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Post GR2, Sad and Happy, We need GR3, kat is alive
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserWithNoName/pseuds/UserWithNoName
Summary: Kat siempre ha sido curiosa, y eso no se lo quita nadie. Unas peguntas del pasado resuenan en su cabeza y no duda en preguntárselas a su pareja.O como darle más trasfondo a Raven ya que todo está disperso entre los dos primeros juegos y el DLC.
Relationships: Kat & Raven (Gravity Rush), Kat/Raven (Gravity Rush)
Series: Historias para Gravity Rush 3, si lo estrenan algún día. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528310
Kudos: 11





	1. Sonidos de un pasado distante.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis lectores, espero les agrade este Fanfic, está escrito por un fan para fans... eso suena mejor si lo dices en tu mente. De todos modos, quiero dar a conocer un poco más acerca de nuestro dúo dinámico favorito. 
> 
> Esta historia será algo larga, así que será publicada en capítulos; espero la disfruten.

**Ideales**

_“Si pudieses elegir una de las tres ¿cuál elegirías?: ¿amor, estudios o amistad?”_

_“¿En qué crees?: ¿el destino, los milagros o las premoniciones?_

“ _¿Qué necesitas para sobrevivir?: ¿justicia, fe o un propósito?”_

_“¿Qué momento en el tiempo es más importante para ti?: ¿el pasado, el presente o el futuro?”_

\----------- En la Casa Tubería-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esas fueron las preguntas que se me hicieron hace ya mucho tiempo, y a pesar que di una respuesta, siento que nunca lo pensé con claridad; tras haber saltado a la oscuridad buscando salvar a aquellos que amaba tuve suficiente tiempo para reflexionar. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para sentir lo que mi compañera sentía. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para replantearme esas preguntas y ahora quería preguntárselas a ella, quiero saber qué ideales mantienen a Raven de pie y deseo conocer su historia.

Hoy estoy de nuevo en mi casa, bueno, nuestra casa; Raven y yo nos encontramos en la tubería, ella en la silla que mira hacia fuera de nuestro hogar y yo acostada sobre la cama, estamos descansando ya que una gran tormenta de gravedad ha azotado Hekseville y ni siquiera nosotras con nuestros poderes podríamos navegar a través de esa tempestad. La estoy mirando de reojo usando como cobertura un libro que finjo leer, pero creo que mi fachada no está ayudando demasiado.

Raven estaba ojeando un pequeño manual de “Cómo cuidar a un gato” hasta que de repente dejo caer el librito sobre su regazo y me miro **–“Si me quieres decir algo Kat, dilo, sabes que te responderé.”-** Su mirada no me dejaba ni siquiera un segundo, y entre página y página me empecé a nerviar; mis manos y mis labios temblaban, mi voz no salía. “ _¿Qué diablos me sucede? Esto nunca me sucede, ¡vamos, ella es tu pareja, ella es tu confidente, es una de las pocas personas cercanas a ti después de Syd!”_ Una mano bajo mi cobertura, era la mano de ella y tras eso agarro mi s mejillas y me obligo a mirarla **–“Qué pasa Kat, ¿te sientes bien?”-** Me meneó la cabeza buscando signos de malestar.

Y así como si nada la primera pregunta salió de mis labios **-“Si pudieses elegir una de las tres ¿cuál elegirías?: ¿amor, estudios o amistad?”-** Los ojos de Raven se ampliaron, tras eso alejo sus manos de mis mejillas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, viendo hacia la tormenta **–“*Suspira* supongo que es hora de hacerte conocer mi vida así como tú me hiciste conocer la tuya. Primero que todo Kat, soy huérfana. MI familia, tanto Zaza como sus padres me adoptaron desde que fui un bebé y a pesar de que suene loco, realmente me parecía mucho a ellos: cabello negro, ojos cian y una tez blanca. Nadie dudaba de nuestro parentesco, ni siquiera yo.”-** Ella iba a continuar, lo sabía, así que decidí interrumpir **–“Raven, yo... si no quieres decirme esto no hay problema. Las preguntas que te hice me las dieron hace tiempo. Yo solo quería saber más acerca de ti, después de todo somos lo que dijo Bit: dos mitades de entero. Y personalmente siento que poco sé sobre cómo piensas de mí.”-**

De repente vi a Raven soltar una risita y, con una gran sonrisa se acostó al lado mío **–“Así que hay más preguntas... je, primero te contestaré la que me diste e intentaré darte lujo de detalles. Al fin y al cabo me debes un año de nuestra relación.”-** Ella me abrazó y sin decir nada más me acomodó entre sus pechos mientras tomaba la almohada como soporte para su espalda; lo único que pude hacer fue relajarme y aceptar la invitación que mi alma gemela me daba.


	2. Voces de un pasado solitario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recuerdos siempre son dolorosos, inclusive si son alegres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola lectores... me tarde mucho, demasiado, mucho demasiado en publicar esto. No tengo excusas, pero espero les guste el producto final. Tengo planeado continuar con esto un poco más seguido por todo lo de la cuarentena, promesa.  
> Recuerda, esto de un fan para fans.

Tengo que admitir algo, este va a ser el momento más íntimo que jamás tendré con Raven: estamos en la tubería, acostadas, abrazadas y la cereza del pastel, me está acariciando el pelo... _“¿puede esto mejora?”._ De repente empecé a oír su voz nuevamente **–“Me diste tres opciones Kat: amor, estudios y amistad. Y como soy una buena novia te daré la respuesta de porqué todas son importantes.”** \- Alcé mi vista hacia su rostro y la miré fijamente con algo de duda **–“¿Estás segura? Digo, debe haber algo que sobresalga entre todo eso, ¿no? Como una linda gatita que siempre está contigo.”-** Pestañee unas veces intentando recalcar a quien debería mencionar y tras hacer eso recibí un pequeño beso en la nuca y, una respuesta **–“Claro que eres importante gatita, por ende te mencionaré en el momento indicado, en el momento que cambiaste mi vida.”-** Ese comentario hizo llenar mi corazón con una emoción incalculable, la abracé más fuerte y cerré mis ojos para por fin conocer más a la persona que amaba.

Escuché un suspiro proseguido por el inicio de su historia **–“Formalmente nunca he ido a un colegio, o siquiera al escuela. Mi educación vino de Zaza y sus padres. Y, mi primer día de camino a una vida normal se fue por un barranco, Kat. Caímos a Boutoume, a las raíces del Pilar del Mundo. Nos mantuvimos ahí algún tiempo, esperando ayuda de nuestros padres o de alguien o de algo; pero allí no hallamos esperanza sino terror, soledad, tristeza.”-** Entre todo lo que me dijo empecé a sacar ideas de a qué se refería. Al instante recordé todo lo vivido durante esa parte de mi aventura, _“todo esto me trae malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que dejaron de existir para el mundo real, pero no para nosotras dos. Me pregunto por qué Bit decidió que el accidente nunca pase. ¿Por qué no arreglar algo más trascendental?”_ **–“Tengo una duda Raven; los niños del Arca antes del reinicio de Bit hablaban de ti, de Sachya, con mucho cariño. Lo mismo con Zaza, te extrañaban, puedo decir que te querían mucho, ¿no los extrañas acaso? Tanto tú como yo no tenemos a muchas personas y eso..., eso me entristece muchas veces.”** Al instante sus brazos me apretaron con fuerza. Me abrazaba buscando demostrarme que todo lo que pensaba era lo contrario. **–“Nunca digas eso de nuevo Kat, no estamos solas, ya no. Claro que extrañé a los niños, a Zaza; pero eso quedo en el pasado y lo sabemos. Fueron mis amigos, me cuidaron del abismo, de Nushi. Nos tratamos como una familia que jamás dejo de velar por el prójimo. Pero mi curiosidad me alejo de ellos, de las personas que amé.”** Decidí alejarme un poco sin separarme del agarre que tenía Raven sobre mí, su mirada se encontró con la mía. Ella estaba triste, tan triste como yo en estos instantes.

Seguíamos en la cama dentro de nuestra casa tubería, el clima de Hekseville no mejoraba y los vientos de fuera se arremolinaban en el gran vacío de la ciudad flotante. _“Me pregunto si debemos seguir, estoy abriendo heridas que no han sanado del todo a pesar del tiempo. Desearía no haber preguntado esto. Siempre solitaria, pero sus alas nunca dejan de batirse; es más fuerte que yo y aun así quiero protegerla...”_ Decidí ser la primera en hablar tras un largo intercambio de miradas. **“Y después llegaste, ¿no? ¿Qué pasó durante ese tiempo? Yo... quiero saberlo; quiero saber tu historia.”** Sus facciones se suavizaron y una de sus manos tocó mi rostro con delicadeza. Las gotas de lluvia se oían fuertes en el exterior, rellenando así en cómodo silencio que existía en la tubería. **“Pasó varias cosas Kat, siendo tú una de ellas... Eso sonaba menos precipitado en mi cabeza.”** La mano que le quedaba libre fue a su labio inferior y empezó a jugar con el usando su pulgar y anular. Estaba pensando en algo, pero cuando estuve a punto de preguntar, Raven llamó a Xii. Nos separamos, sentándonos al filo de la cama y volteamos a ver a los dos seres pigmentados con estrellas. Estaban igual de acurrucados que nosotras. _“La mascota si se parece al dueño”_ El cuervo se separó de Dusty y revoloteo por la tubería hasta sentarse en el antebrazo de Raven. **“Xii, habla.”** Sin saber que decir presencie algo increíble, Xii estaba imitando mi voz. **“ESTÁ USANDO MI VOZ, TU PAJARO SUENA COMO YO. ¿Le pides que hable mientras no estoy, verdad?”**

Una mirada triste cruzó por su rostro y decidió virar su cabeza. _“No tuve que decir esto. Dios, soy una tonta.”_ **“Yo... perdón por decir eso Raven, sé que fue grosero. Simplemente me sorprende eso. Dusty no lo puede hacer, o no que yo lo sepa.”** Miré de reojo a mi guardián y solo se estaba lamiendo a sí mismo. Volví mi rostro y Raven miraba hacia la cortina que separa este lugar del mundo exterior. **“No importa si es antes o después del reinicio que decidí, siempre que tuve a Xii podía escuchar tu voz. Al inicio todo era confuso, mi nombre siendo emitido por un cuervo con plumas de estrella era algo fuera de lo normal. Hasta que te conocí. Desde ese momento supe que estábamos conectadas de alguna manera; y parece ser que mi guardián solo me guiaba a ti. Lo importante siempre fue tu voz. Y tras el año en el que te fuiste, solo esto me reconfortaba.”** Tras eso Raven acarició Xii de una manera gentil, y prosiguió con esto. **“Si te soy sincera, sentí emociones muy intensas el primer día que apareciste. La voz que siempre escuché se presentó como un ángel, una esperanza para no estar sola. Y después empezaste con tu pequeño cruzada a través de esta ciudad para salvarla, haciendo que todos mis intentos para que D’nelica me ayude se fueran al traste. Y después todas nuestras aventuras empezaron y nuestro vínculo se fortalecio.”** El cuervo se separó del antebrazo de Raven y volvió con Dusty. Nosotras seguimos sentadas al filo de la cama, y decidí que es mi turno de hablar sobre esto.

 **“Raven, yo siento lo que...”** Pero un dedo acalló mis labios de manera sencilla. Los ojos de mi compañera se notaban felices, _“¿Por qué?_ Usando sus brazos, me agarró por la cintura y nos acostamos nuevamente. Su mano alisaba mi pelo lentamente mientras empezaba a hablar con una voz suave. **“No debes disculparte ya por nada. Ya pasó y nuestro presente es lo más importante. Me brindas todo el amor que nadie me podría dar, me diste un hogar, me enseñaste que todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad. Por eso Kat, debo admitir que sin ti, hoy no estaría aquí. Te amo, gatita.”** La tubería era más oscura, la noche cayó en Hekseville, lo noto. La tormenta seguía afuera pero era suave. Mis párpados pesaban y antes de caer dormida decidí abrazarla más fuerte. **“Yo también te amo, Raven.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, esto es intenso. Espero hallan disfrutado la lectura. Recuerden que esto sigue adelante. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en comentar.
> 
> PaZ. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Esperen el siguiente cpítulo en un futuro no muy lejano.
> 
> PaZ :3


End file.
